compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Frak Kel`Lan
Frak Kel`Lan was born as Ma-Nak Kwel on an uncharted planet in the Outer Rim. Ma-Nak subsisted on freelance mercenary work from the age of 12, after his parents were murdered by pirates. Mainly working as a bounty hunter and hired bodyguard for important businessmen, he has been known to do almost anything for the right price. His travels brought him in to contact with many exceptional business partners and many shady characters as well. He had a wanderlust that belied him as having Corellian blood; it was this characteristic that never allowed him to stay anchored to any organization for too long. More than anything Ma-Nak constantly proved himself a man of his word and a trustworthy Spacer in a Galaxy full of thieves and scoundrels. And while he may not have displayed it in a world of rank and order, his loyalty was unmatched when it came to his friends and business partners. In his 22nd year, Ma-Nak faked his own death when he flew his prized YT-1300, Specter, into the Sullust Sun. Months later he reemerged as the Corellian Frak Kel`Lan. =Early Life= Birth It is said that Ma-Nak was born on a gas giant in the middle of Deep Space, somewhere in the Outer Rim. His parents had to make an emergency landing on the incomplete sun when their hyperdrive malfunctioned and began to short out their navigation systems. The stress of the matter induced an early labor in Ma-Nak's mother, Aida-Ma, but with the intervention of Nak-Don, his father, and a medical droid, Ma-Nak was brought into the Galaxy without incident. Growing Up Ma-Nak spent his young days touring the Galaxy with his parents as they operated their own shipping/transport business, Kwel Transport. He learned to fly at an extremely young age due to his father's immense experience and love of sharing his knowledge on the subject. By the time he was 7 Standard Years old, Ma-Nak was flying short range delivery missions for his parents from their base in Mos Espa, Tatooine. He became quite popular among his parents' business associates, who started referring to him as "Little Wings" for his prodigal flying talents. By the time he was 10 he was running missions to all corners of the Galaxy, accompanied by an assortment of Security, Assassin and Medical droids, given to him by his mother for his protection while in the far reaches of space. It was apparent the boy had a bright future ahead of him, destined to either take over the family business or strike out on his own successful ventures. His life was shattered, however, when his parents had to undertake a mission for him when his license was suspended for Reckless Endangerment on Hyperspace Corridors after firing his heavy lasers during lightspeed travel. The mission took Aida-Ma and Nak-Don into Wild Space. As it later turned out, the entire order they were delivering was a sham, perpetrated by a group of pirates. They boarded the ship, killing Ma-Nak's parents and stealing the entire load of Tibanna Gas onboard. This left Ma-Nak's world in tatters; not only was he without his parents but also without any means to support himself. The local authorities soon placed him in foster care, where he was not destined to stay. =Formative Years= Young Smuggler/Pirate Assassin After fleeing from his foster parents' home, Ma-Nak had to escape the eye of local authorities, lest he be taken back. He soon fell in with a local gang of teenagers called the "Mos Espa Desert Rats". Under the guidance of gang leader, Vrakus Vern, Ma-Nak became well known for his talents at smuggling, racing and hid uncanny ability to escape authorities, once again donning the moniker, Little Wings. But what really earned his reputation in Orus Sector was his seeming indulgence and utter brutality when it came to assassinating pirates. Often times not taking pay, Ma-Nak managed to accumulate a total of 23 kills by the time of his 17th birthday. Bodyguard It was also around this time that Ma-Nak came into contact with Croty Xe'Li'Shon, Vrakus Vern's financier. By this time. Ma-Nak's reputation was known from Elrood to Brak and everywhere in between and Xe'Li'Shon was determined to obtain his services for himself. Convincing Vern was no trouble whatsoever, the meer brandishing of a DH-17 was more than enough to make him understand. But convincing the young Space Kid to leave the only family he'd known since his parents' death was something more. It took months of urging from Vrakus, under the threat of Croty Xe'Li'Shon's pistol, to make Ma-Nak finally join the gangster's retinue. At his new boss' side, Ma-Nak toured the dark parts of the Galaxy, where nerves of steel and lightning-fast reflexes are required to meerly step inside. He was there for every shady deal that went down involving Xe'Li'Shon, including a number of robberies, kidnappings and extortions. His break-neck quick draw and equally fast temper earned him the title Ma-Nak "The Quick", as he was likely to gun down anyone who offended his boss before they could even think to apologize. Shortly after his twenty-first birthday came the day he was asked to take on a mission that would once again change his life. Croty Xe'Li'Shon summoned Ma-Nak to his chambers that day and explained to him he wished the young man to demonstrate his loyalty for good and all. He explained to Ma-Nak that there was a man who owed him money, a meer fifteen thousand credits, and he was a month late on paying him back. Granted, he didn't really need the money, but, as Xe'Li'Shon explained, this was a test for Ma-Nak. The man was Vrakus Vern and Croty wanted him rubbed out. Before he could think, Ma-Nak had deposited two energy beams into Croty, one in each of his eyes. Category:Individuals